Rolled material, such as toilet or tissue paper, when carried from place to place frequently unrolls prematurely or becomes damaged by water and/or by being crushed. Accordingly, there is a need for a portable dispenser for rolled toilet and/or tissue paper and like rolled material that protects the material from water or physical damage and premature unwinding and allows the leading end portion to be readily advanced and grasped for pulling from the dispenser. Another desirable feature is to be able to easily replace the rolled material.
Beeken U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,442 discloses a cylindrical container open at one end and having a removable cap with the roll support extending along the axis of the container. The roll support slides axially to expose a roll of material for unwinding.
Belokin U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,124 discloses a container for a paper roll wherein the container is open at the top and opposed roll support hubs are provided in a cover and a bottom wall of the container for supporting the roll of material about a vertical axis. The roll of material is stationary and does not rotate about an axis to unwind.